Golf is a popular sporting activity that provides physical exercise and the opportunity for the golfer to compete with other individuals, usually in a foursome. Because an 18 hole round of golf may take several hours, it is common for the golfers to bring along beverages such as sodas or beer in cans or bottles. While canned beverages usually include a pull tab in the lid and are readily opened, it is often preferred to imbibe bottled beverages which have crimped caps to seal the top of the bottle. On occasion the crimped caps can be twisted off. However, because the caps have sharp edges doing so can injure the hands of the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to use a bottle opener to leverage off the cap. There are numerous examples of golf accessory tools which are used to hold a ball marker, clean golf shoe cleats or repair holes in the turf or greens. Several of these accessory tools may also include a knife, screw driver, or a bottle opening accessory. The golf accessory tool is typically small so that the golfer can carry it in his pocket or store it in a pocket of his golf bag. Unfortunately, these devices are often lost or become buried in the golf bag pocket under golf balls or other items stored in the pocket. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,500 and 6,004,229 are representative examples of such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,006 is another example of a golf accessory tool which has similar functional parts. However, instead of being loose, this device is stored in a slot in the head of the shaft of a golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,977 is an example of a golf green repair tool permanently attached to the top of the shaft of a putter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,558 shows a removable plug in the head of a golf shaft which serves as a ball mark repair tool and holder for two ball markers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D479,966, D480,284 and D486,045 show bottle openers with a golf motif but they are not designed to be carried on the golf course and are instead designed for use as a bar utensil. They depict a golf club head, such as a putter, iron or driver with a bottle opener attached to the hozzle thereof in place of the golf club shaft.
Because of the common desire of golfers on the golf course to have ready access to a bottle opener without having to search for a readily misplaced small tool there is a need for a more accessible bottle opener that the golfer will know is always available and accessible.